


You came all this way ... for me?

by Anugshirin



Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anugshirin/pseuds/Anugshirin
Summary: Scott became True Alpha somewhen during the Kanima debacle, Derek takes a sane Peter back to New York with him. Aging the pack up to 18.Stiles gets kicked out of the Pack. Derek and Stiles talk regularly.I'm horrible at summaries...For the Writing Corner Discord Bingo Prompt "You came all this way ... for me?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	You came all this way ... for me?

When the whole mess with the Kanima was dealt with Stiles already had mixed feelings. Sure it was great that Jackson wasn’t a mind-controlled lizard monster anymore and that Alison’s psychotic grandfather wasn’t on the lose to kill his friends, in fact, wouldn’t ever get the chance to hurt anybody again. But some part of him was crushed, not because of Lydia declaring her undying love for Jackson and curing him with the power of hormones but because of Scott not even realizing he had gone missing and beat up by Gerard. And maybe, but only maybe because Derek decided to go back to New York, as Scott had somehow become a True Alpha and Derek wasn’t needed as an alpha anymore.  
Scott being ecstatic about Derek leaving was another sore point for Stiles, as the older man only had wanted to help and had tried his best, coming to terms with his trauma and taking care of teenagers while being only slightly older than them.  
Stiles seemed to be the only one to see that though, so he had offered to help Derek and Peter pack up the loft and gave Derek his number with the clear instruction of “Don’t you dare to be a stranger, call from time to time Sourwolf! Also thank you for all the help you provided, even if the rest of the idiots probably won’t ever admit it, but you saved our lives multiple times. Just, call when you get to New York.”

_______________________________________________

Derek for some reason had actually followed through with it and had called the 18-year old when they arrived, maybe he didn’t want to disappoint the only loyal beta he had in Beacon Hills that wasn’t family, or maybe it was because the boy had grown on him, being held up for two hours in a pool while being paralyzed from the neck down did build some trust after all. He didn’t like to admit it but he missed the boy, so the calls became a regular thing and before he knew it they were skyping twice a week. It took him way too long to realize it but Stiles had become more and more silent when it came to pack-business and the others, not even mentioning them anymore, not even in passing, no more comments about how stupid Scott behaved in regards to Alison or how beautiful the banshee was.  
He couldn’t believe how stupid he felt when Peter had pointed out that Stiles was skyping from the loft and that he could feel his pack bond with Stiles becoming stronger every day, which would’ve been impossible if he was still part of Scott’s pack. After that realization, it had become his mission to make the human laugh as much as possible.

\-----------------------------------------

Stiles still couldn’t believe that Scott had told him that if he wanted to be pack, he had to be loyal to him and only him. The alpha had tried to order him to stop contacting the other alpha because he explicitly did not want an alliance with another alpha, so any contact with other packs would be prohibited. Stiles just couldn’t understand why his best friend hated Derek so much and couldn’t see that it might be helpful to know an alpha that knew things of the supernatural world and had the resources to look up the stuff he didn’t. But of course, Scott hadn’t seen reason and kicked him out of the pack instead.  
With the pack not even talking to him anymore, he was glad that he still had his dad and the talks with Derek. Graduation is right around the corner, he reminded himself whenever he felt especially lonely during lunch.

\-----------------------------------------  
Derek knew it was a rather rash decision to fly back to Beacon Hills three weeks before Stiles’ graduation but it seemed right because he missed the boy and wanted to make him smile, maybe even take him on a date, if Stiles was interested of course.  
He drove to the loft with a rental and was only mildly surprised to find Stiles on the sofa with his laptop.  
“Der, what are you doing here? Why are you in town? Is it something supernatural? Are you in danger? Has something happened to your pack?”  
“Stiles calm down, I wanted to surprise you and be here for your graduation.”  
“Wait so, So you came all this way … for me?”  
“Yeah, I was kinda hoping you would like to spend the summer in New York, spend some time with me and the pack? Maybe go on a date with me?”  
“Sounds good, sounds awesome, sounds…”  
“Shut up Stiles.”  
“Why don’t you make me, Sourwolf”


End file.
